


B. F.

by Levi_Roxa



Category: Original Work
Genre: 120 percent on Rotten Tomatoes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Roxa/pseuds/Levi_Roxa
Summary: NEEDS TO BE EDITED, not ready for an audience yet, sorry, please don't read.





	B. F.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a series, but I've decided to condense all the material into one fic.
> 
> Part I: "The Dating App"  
Envy and Riza meet each other through a dating app.
> 
> Part II: "Bottle Feeding"  
The first two years of Envy and Riza's relationship.
> 
> Part IV: "Happily Ever After?"
> 
> The third part, "Mirrors," takes place before Part IV, and is a separate fic ([link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412025)). It hasn't been finished yet, and unfortunately still has many inconsistencies/inaccuracies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy’s canon height is 5’1”. Riza is 5’6”
> 
> Envy is 21 in this chapter and Riza is 29. 
> 
> They go by Evan Hanes and Risa Hawk in this universe, but when communicating online they'll use "Envy" and "Hawkeye"

**April 28, 2013**

**Berlin, Germany**

**11:58 PM**

Inside a little closet of a room, on the first floor of an apartment building at the end of a long hallway, it was still and dark. A mouse quietly chewed at the wood paneling underneath the sink in the corner, but scurried away when the quiet was interrupted by the click of a door knob being unlocked. Slowly the door pushed in and a young man walked in. His movements were slow, as if he were stuck underwater.

He latched the door shut and leaned his forehead against it. 

For many moments he was frozen as a statue.

Then without any warning his shoulders heaved and he started sobbing and curled forward, sliding down to his knees on the floor. He pressed a hand over his mouth and tried to keep himself quiet, he didn't want the neighbors to know he was having a breakdown.

He shook his head and tried to breathe through his mouth, gulping in air. His head was spinning, he couldn't think. He stumbled over to his bed and turned on his old laptop with shaky hands. At the login page for a long, terrible moment he couldn't remember his password and he almost screamed.

Finally it came back to him and he typed it in and waited for the wifi to kick in, repeatedly clicking the bright red app in the upper right corner of the screen. 

"Come on, come on, please please please..."

Slowly, in halting, pixelated stages, the chat window opened up and filled the screen.

The little dot next to _Hawkeye_R1 _was grey. She wasn't online. Oh god what if she was asleep? He couldn't be alone right now, he didn't have anyone else to talk to, what the fuck was he going to do?

_envy777 are u there_

_envy777 i just got mugged_

_envy777 i dont kno what 2 do_

_envy777 im really freaking out_

_envy777 i dont have my phone i dont have my wallet_

_envy777 cards gone all my moneys gone i dont kno what 2 do_

_envy777 he_

Evan lowered his head, trying to breathe. His stomach hurt and it felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't stop crying, he hated the sounds coming out of his mouth right now.

_envy777 he had a gun to my head and i thogut i was gonna die_

_envy777 i thought he was gonna shoot me_

_envy777 i dont kno what 2 do_

_envy777 i cant go back outside my shift is in 5 hours_

_envy777 i can't go back out there_

_envy777_

_envy777 i have to leave at 4 and itll still b dark _

_envy777 im scared pls i dont kno what 2 do_

He pressed his fingers over his eyes and sobbed, instinctively rocking back and forth. He couldn't deal with this. He'd been suicidal for years now, always wishing he was dead, miserable about everything, but when actually truly faced with death it was a completely different experience. He hadn't wanted to die. The black void of nothingness stretched out before him, the sudden cold realization_ 'I won't exist anymore,'_ and it was terrifying. 

His arms were shaking and he really was going to be sick now.

The ping from his computer made his eyes shoot back up. He almost laughed in hysterical relief when he saw the green dot next to her name.

_Hawkeye_R1 I'm here, are you hurt?_

He wiped the back of his hand over his face and sniffed, hands jittery as he typed.

_envy777 he didnt hurt me im ok_

_envy777 idk i think im just freaked out_

_envy777 my whole bodys going crazy_

_Hawkeye_R1 He took your wallet and phone?_

_envy777 yes_

_Hawkeye_R1 Can you videochat with me right now? It's okay if you can't but I think I can help faster if we talk._

_envy777 idk_

Evan hesitated. He wanted to talk but he didn't want her to see his face right now, he looked so ugly when he was crying. His mind was blank with panic.

_envy777 i wanna see you but_

_envy777_

_envy777_

_Hawkeye_R1 Or a voicechat, would that be okay? We could do it one way. You can turn your camera off, do you want to just see my face?_

She always seemed to know what he was thinking. He started crying harder. God he felt so much better talking to her, it was like waves of calm settled in his brain.

_envy777 yes pls_

The screen lit up with green concentric circles that grew out from each other in a pulsing rhythm.

_Incoming Face Call from Hawkeye_R1_

He clicked "Accept," then the microphone button, nervously checking to see that his camera icon was crossed out. Oh god what did his voice sound like right now? He didn't want to irritate her with all his sniffling and whining.

Her face filled the chat window, eyes downcast as she stared at the screen. His heart jumped the way it always did when he saw her, a real live person on the other side of this online exchange. Her hair was in a messy bun and dark circles were under her eyes. Did he wake her up?

"H-hi..." he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Hi Envy," she said, and her voice was so deep and smooth it almost instantly helped him breathe slower. "So, your workshift starts in a few hours and you can't go outside in the dark right now, right?"

Evan nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him, and choked out, "Yep. Mm-hmm."

"And if you don't have your phone you can't call in sick. Alright... Do you have your boss's number?"

"No...I don't know..."

"Alright. Do you know their name? Where do you work?"

He answered without thinking, "Um, her name is, uh, Dante. Dante Hohenheim. I work at a coffeeshop."

"What's the name of the coffeeshop?"

The sound of Hawkeye typing filled the air as she frowned down at her keyboard and Evan wondered what she was doing. "Inferno Coffee."

She cocked an eyebrow and huffed a laugh through her nose. "Hm, that sounds like it will wake you up."

He giggled in relief at the change of tone. "Yeah, it, uh, it's pretty strong coffee I guess."

She stared down for a few more moments, then nodded. "Alright, I've got her number."

"What, really?"

"Yep. Want me to call you out?"

He nodded.

"What's your real name?"

"Evan Hanes."

"Alright...I'm going to leave her a message."

Evan stared and swallowed, watching her dial the number into her phone and raise it to her ear. Listened in half-attention as she spoke into the receiver, _Hello Dante Hohenheim, I'm calling on behalf of one of your employees, Evan Hanes, he had a shift this morning but he's sick and can't come in. His phone was stolen and he can't take any calls right now, if you'd like to get in touch with him you'll have to call me back at this number, my name is Lieutenant Risa Hawk and..._

Her name was...Risa?

He smiled a little bit, it felt like flowers were blooming in his chest. Why did knowing her name make him feel so happy? But at the same time his stomach was still churning, and he swallowed.

And it was kind of funny that her last name was still Hawk, he liked that. Chatting with her at first he'd always envisioned a bird on the other side of the screen, someone with piercing eyes and a sharp nose.

Oh god he was going to be sick.

**April 10, 2013**

The app was called HookUPP.

In addition to the usual algorithm of swiping through profiles on the main page, it offered several other channels for users to make public posts and interact with one other, much like a social media platform. Each channel was labeled for separate topics, the one at the top succinctly named "NSFW."

This channel, of course, was the one that gained the most traffic.

At 1:46 AM, in the country of Xerta, Evan "Envy" Hanes was busy trying to take a selfie on his college dorm bed. He'd spent twelve minutes trying to get the right expression, angle, and lighting. The end result needed to look effortless, yet his method of getting there was actually quite calculated.

He made his eyes appear big and innocent, contradicted by a wicked smile. His long dark hair fanned out all over the pillow (earlier he'd spent five minutes arranging it, making sure each strand flowed in the right direction). Flirtatiously he bit at his lower lip with one incisor, and snapped the camera on his phone. Over and over again.

It took twenty tries, but at last he made one he was satisfied with. He set a filter over it to smooth out his skin tone. There was also a fun feature that let you change your eye color, so he put a purple filter over his blue irises. It made him appear paler, made the angles of his face seem sharper.

Finally he posted it to the channel.

"Roommate's not home yet. Anyone wanna play?" read the caption.

HookUPP users who were coincidentally browsing this section of the app would see it pop up on their screen, no matter where they were in the world. But in only a few minutes, Envy's post would be buried underneath similar ones, as solicitations and nudes continued being posted to the popular channel. 

It was a wild chance that anyone would see the selfie and caption, much less respond.

At 8:50 PM, in the country of Amestris, Riza Hawkeye sat on her couch at home, drinking a glass of wine while she scrolled down the app. Her boss had downloaded it to her phone as a joke in the office today at lunch. She browsed it now, partially out of boredom, curiosity, and partially for...other reasons...when she stumbled across Envy's post. Her thumb hesitated over the screen for a moment, before she clicked on his profile.

The bio had his name, age, and height listed at the top. "Envy, 21."

Underneath that information, he'd written, "5'1 and 130 lb of pure muscle. I sure am cute! Put a lot of hours into making this body. Got dumped last week so I guess it's up for grabs now. Go ahead, I don't bite," followed by a winking emoji.

_'Someone's cocky,'_ she mused to herself with a tiny smile as she flicked through three other photos in his profile.


End file.
